The Chosen Boys (Cross-Over)
by SSBBFangirl1
Summary: Ness and Teen Gohan have finally won peace in their worlds with the help of their friends, no more evil, no more stress about saving the world from terrible danger, just relaxing like nothing happened...or is evil still lurking around? What's installed for them? Whose watching over them? The boys meet up when they are both kidnapped and start off another fantastic adventure!
1. Chapter 1: Peace has returned?

Okay so I'm new here, hello xD anyways, I've joined this site because I wrote a BUNCH of fanfiction on my own, but never publish them. So here I am, fangirling about fanfictions o3o. This story is written in 1st person view, just want to let you know. The main characters are like my life 3 I fangirl about them all the time :D

Also, I am a sprite animator, check out my youtube channel SSBBFangirl1! I am making an earthbound series called **PSI Universe** :3

Note: Ness is from Earthbound, Teen Gohan is from Dragonballz

**Chapter 1: Peace has returned...?**

***Ness' point of view***

Ah the summer breeze...I finally get to enjoy and relax myself for a long time...ever since the earth crisis has ended, I could have never asked more of this. As I was minding my own business, I heard her turned to me.

Paula:"Ehehe, you seem to be relaxed Ness" I was startled by her amazing voice and looked up at her. _"Oh uh yeah...yeah...heh..." _I replied, I didn't know what to say to her, so I kept staring at the clear blue sky. I _sighed..._maybe it's a little too peaceful around here don't you think?

***Teen Gohan's point of view***

_"Krillin!" _I laughed as I splash water back at him, ever since the cell games ended, the world was at peace yet again! Until I get home...then it's time to study...oh well. As Krillin wiped his uniform down, he looks up at me.

Krillin:"You seem to be in a great mood Gohan, what's the occasion?" I honestly could answer a hundred different answers to his question, but I just stuck with one and said, _"Aha uhh...well I'm glad that everyone made it alive you know, no one dying and such..." _I think I blushed to my answer.

Krillin:"Ah! You got that right! You saiyans get stronger and rough everyday that I might even have to survive around you guys!" We both laughed, man I like this guy! Makes me laugh everytime I'm feeling down, no wonder he's my dad's best friend. Hmm...I glared at Piccolo around the corner, meditating, as usual, I could've sworn he laughed a bit, but hey. he helped save the world ffrom disaster so he deserves a well rest.

***Ness' point of view***

I slowly sat up and look at Paula, _"Hey Paula...?" _I think I stuttered a bit...but I have to tell her...right here...right now. She yawned and turn towards me.

Paula:"What is it Ness?" I...I...uhhh...oh gosh am I blushing!? I have to tell her...no wait...no yes...! _"Oh uhh...I'm going to uhh...to where the others are relaxing, want to come..?" _What was that Ness!? She smiles at me.

Paula:"Sure! I would love to talk to Ana anyways!" I got up, I lend a hand to Paula, then I pull her up to her feet. Dusting my pants off, I gave her a thumbs up when she looked at me. _"All right then, shall we?" _I let her walk first, then I followed behind her.

***Teen Gohan's point of view***

Goku:"Hey you guys!" I stopped as I was startled by my dad's voice! I quickly turned around to see my father and Trunks waving at us as they were approaching to where we are. I happily waved back at them, so did Krillin. _"Hey dad and Trunks!" _I smiled as I closed my eyes.

Trunks:"Hey Gohan and Krillin, long time no see and..." His eyes trailed off to our outfits, then back to our eyes. Trunks:"Your wet" I chuckled, _"Me and Krillin were playing in the lake" _Krillin:"Yeah! Now I'm soaked!" We all laughed, I stop to see someone leaning against a tree, cross armed, Vegeta. I can never read that guy sometimes...but hey he's a part of our family now.

Goku:"Hey Gohan!" _"What-" _As I was turning around, a wave of water just splashed on my face before I could even dodge! _"Dad!" _I laughed, then I headed deeper in the lake and started to splash my dad, Krillin and Trunks chuckled, then they joined us. Man...I like this...

***Ness' point of view***

As we approached the others, Paula and Ana instantly hugged each other and had their girl talk. As I was smiling at the ladys, two people came towards me, they were twins, Lucas and Claus.

Lucas:"Hey Ness!" He waved at me, so did Claus. Claus"Yeah what up bro?" I waved back, _"Oh hi guys!" _I adjusted my hat as they stopped infront of me.

Claus:"Heh, you seem too happy Ness" He chuckled as we handshaked our welcoming greeting._ "Yep! Never felt so alive before!" _We all laughed, _"SO what about you guys?" _They both look at each other, then back to me.

Lucas:"Me and Ninten were reading and finishing up our books" Claus groaned to his answer, Claus:"Screw books, you guys should be having fun!" Lucas giggled, then Claus looks towards me. Claus:"I was having fun playing a one on one with Kumatora in soccer, but...I lost to her, badly" He rubbed the back of his head as I laughed. _"Ah I see, where is Ninten by the way?" _Lucas points to a shady tree.

Lucas:"He's right there" I saw a raven boy sitting against the tree reading a book, his hat set aside, and a half bitten apple, Ninten. I walk to Ninten and greeted him politely, _"So, reading books again I see?" _Ninten laughs then his eyes trails off to my eyes.

Ninten:"Well what can I say Ness? I haven't read an entire book since you know" I nodded, I knew exactly what he was referring to. _"SO uh..now what?" _Ninten shurged as he kept reading his book. Then I heard a familiar cry calling out to me.

Claus:"Yo Ness! Come over here and play socced with us!" I turned around to see the twins holding a soccer ball, _"Oh coming!"_

***Teen Gohan's point of view***

I giggled as I wiped my wet face, then I _sneezed._

Goku:"Hehe I think thats's enough for one day" as I was walking out of the water, I used my ki to dry off myself, head to shoulders, then knees to toes. I realized that it's almost afternoon, I _sighed. __"Won't be long until my mom will scold me for not studying..." _I felt a hand land on my shoulder, Trunks.

Trunks:"Well Gohan, let's just enjoy this while it last" I nodded, then I smiled. I saw familiar faces approaching to us, Yamcha, Oolong, Tien and Chiaotzu!

Krillin:"Hey guys!" Wow, the whole gang is here! I must be dreaming! Nah I'm not, this is too good to be true.

Tien:"How's it going guys?" Goku replies to Tien's question while Chiaotzu flies infront of me, Chiaotzu:"Wow Gohan, you are so strong now, you are just like your father!" I think I blushed again...taking other people's compliments feels good but...I get embarrassed a little to their praise._ "Hehehe...thank you!"_

Goku:"Well now that everyone is here..." We all looked at him, Goku:"I guess we can have a little party?" We all laughed, afterwards, I rubbed my head. _"Whew...I'm not sure what to do right now than to have fun."_

Yamcha:"Let's just hope that things will be easy from now on." Krillin turns to him, Krillin:"You got that right!"

***?'s point of view***

I waited impatiently for the soldiers return...then the door swings open, just in time.

Soldier:"Sir, we have located the two boys, and have no idea what we have installed for them!" I clapped my hands together, then I gave an evil stare at the soldier. _"Excellent...prepare the captured boys, it's time that this world shall fall into my hands, oh and I need them alive, otherwise this plan will be all for nothing!" _I laughed as the soldiers began to assemble, Soldier:"Yes sir!"

So yeah first story, why pick these characters you may ask? Well if you didn't read my comment on top, I love these boys! 3 Oh and ? is the villan in this story, you'll find out the name as soon as I come up with one xD


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped!

Oh hey chapter 2 is already up :D

**Chapter 2: Kidnapped!**

***Ness' point of view* **

The soccer ball was kicked so high up in the air that it landed near the far trees. _"Oh I'll get it!"_

Claus:"Okay, hurry back!" I looked around..._"Hmmm..."_ Where could it be? It's a white ball with black spots, how hard can it be to find-oh here it is! _"Aha!"_ I picked it up and I kicked in the air where the twins are.

Lucas:"Wow good kick!" He chuckled, _"Uh ehehe thanks"_ I smiled while I rubbed my head. As I was about to run back, I heard something move behind me..._"Huh?"_ I turn to see the bush rattling, I slowly back away...then I saw a white puffy creature jump out of the bush. _"Oh whew...you scared me there little bunny"_ I smiled at it, giving a sign that I'm not a beast, until it ran away like the world was going to end. _"Huh? I must've scared it off..."_

Duster:"Hey you guys, Hinawa made you all lunch! Hurry up before it gets cold!" Ninten closed his book, stood up and took a long stretch. _"Oh, it's time to eat now? Okay!"_ I started to run until I felt something jerk onto my leg! I fell over and looked behind me, it was just a branch I got caught on...somehow...everyone looked over at me.

Claus:"Ness! You coming or what!?" I struggled to get back up, _"Uh yeah give me a second here!"_ I tried to pull of the branch, but it suddenly gripped on to my leg even tighter! _"A-agh! What the!?"_ I used Pk fire on the branch, but it had no effect!

Ninten:"Whoa Ness! Hang on!" Claus and Lucas ran to me, but I was suddenly pulled towards the bush! _"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I heard many voices caling out my name in panic._

Lucas:"Ness!" I heard his voice cracked. Claus:"Holy crud! Hang on!" But they were too late...I could feel the branches slowly wrapping around my legs, then up to my waist...

Claus:"Pk freeze!" Lucas:"Pk love!" Ninten:"Psi flash!" I could hear their voices getting further and further away from me...a-agh! _"P-Pk fi-"_ my mouth was covered! I tried struggling through, but it held onto me even tighter! I was panicking, what's going on!? I'm being pulled away by mother nature or something!? I'm...I'm losing consciousness...ack...the branches won't let...go...s...someone...help...

***?'s point of view***

I heard someone approaching to my throne, the soldier bowed down to me. Soldier:"Master, the boy with psi powers has been captured and will be delivered to you right away!" Wow, so these fools aren't useless after all..._"Good work, now be careful of the next boy however, that boy is stronger than he looks you know" _Soldier:"Yes sir!"

***Teen Gohan's point of view* **

I looked towards Piccolo and smiled at him, he smirked back.

Krillin:"Hey Gohan?" I turned to my friend, _"Huh? What is it Krillin?"_ Krillin:"Well, what do you think of Piccolo?" I glanced over at him, then back to Krillin with a smile. _"Heh that's easy! Like a family member of course, just like my dad and my mom!"_ Krillin was surprised to my response.

Krillin:"Oh okay, he can be creepy sometimes, but he's a nice guy once you get to know him!" He gave me a thumbs up and walked away. _"Hehehe silly Krillin..."_ I looked up at the sky again...I wonder what's it like up there...must be so peaceful like the peace what we are expierencing right now...but two times more peaceful. I look down-hey look a bunny! I slowly tiptoed to it and looked at it. _"Hello there!"_ I greeted with a smile, then it ran away...I must be so big it thinks I'm a monster, then I laughed.

Goku:"Hey Gohan, would you mind catching a fish for lunch? Chi-chi makes good food you know!" I laughed once again, _"Sure dad!"_ I flew up looking around for a lake, then I saw a blue wavy surface just up ahead! I flew towards it and land softly on the ground. _"Whew...now to find a fish...hmm..."_ I looked around to see where I could dive in...huh? I saw something move beneath the water...oh must be a big fish! I took a closer look at it, but it was...heading towards me...I backed up a bit, until a humungus creature was summoned out the water! _"W-whoa!"_ I quickly backed away and went into a fighting position. _"T-this thing is not a fish!"_ It charges to me, but I move to the side and blast it with my ki, but it seemed to have no effect! _"What..."_ I stood up and backed away slowly from the monster...I could sense my dad's ki and everyone else's ki powered up a little from a distance! I dodged an upcoming tentacle, I started to fly up, but I felt something jerk onto my leg and stopped me from flying away! I looked down to see a tentacle gripped onto my leg! _"H-Huh!?"_

Goku:"Gohan!" I saw my dad and the others flying this way! _"D-dad! Help!"_ I was pulled down and smacked onto the ground while the tentacle on my leg still held me, feeling pain go through my body! _"A-awghh!"_

Krillin:"Destructo Disc!" Piccolo:"Special Beam Cannon!" Their attacks were not effective to the creature! I was pulled to it, I shut my eyes...why me...why now...then I felt someone grip onto my hand, stopping me from being pulled to that monster. I look up to see my dad and Yamcha trying to pull me out, then everyone else joined in the tug of war. _"D-dad!"_ Dad's hair then brightens up to a golden color while yellow aura was surrounding him.

Goku:"You...are not taking my son...you demon!" He pulled harder, I was slipping out of the demons grip, Vegeta and Trunks were trying to blast the demon into bits, but nothing happened...infact I think we make it stronger if we use our ki to attack it. Suddenly, everyone was being pounded by another tentacle, one by one, until it was just me and my dad left...the tentacle around my leg started to wrap around my waist, until it stopped up to my chest! _"Ugh! D-dad!"_ This is uncomfortable in so many ways!

Goku:"G-gohan!" Piccolo got up quickly and joined my dad, but I was slipping out of my dads grip now! _"D-dad..."_ I can feel the tentacle around me getting tighter and tighter...I coughed a little. _"L-let go..."_ Goku:"No!" I was slowly slipping while the creature was heading towards the lake..._"You have to...dad..."_ Goku:"Gohan I'm not letting you go!" He kept trying...but I wouldn't budge..._"Dad...piccolo...everyone...if this is the last of me...I just want to say that..."_ Daddy was trying his hardest to pull me, but nothing...Piccolo was angry at the creature, I've never seen him this angry before..._"I love you all..."_ I slipped out of my dad's hand and felt myself being pulled inside the creature...I could feel that everything around me is now restrained.

Goku:"NO!" Piccolo:"Gohan!" Their voices faded away as I was being pulled to the darkness...I closed my eyes...I can't move...I can't see...I'm a goner...just take me to heaven already to end this. _"A-agh!"_ Okay I'm not dying! I'm being held tighter! _"Mase...ko!"_ I formed a ki in my hand and blasted the creature...but nothing...! _"GaaaAhhhh!"_ Where is it taking me!? I can't...d-dad...Piccolo...help...

***?'s point of view***

Assistant:"Sir, both boys have been captured." I slowly stood up from my throne, _"Excellent...bring them to me, I would like to greet them."_

***Ness' point of view***

...W-what...I heard voices...strange voices...I notice that my mouth isn't covered anymore...but I...

?:"Hey kid!" I kept my eyes close...pretend your asleep Ness...pretend-?:"Get up!" I was startle how loud the voice gotten, keep them close Ness, keep them clos-?:"GET UP NOW OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" _"Gah...okay okay..."_ I slowly lifted my head up...what...who...where am I...? I haven't seen this place before...?:"Well well well..." I saw someone in the shadows, with...red eyes...!

?:"G-Gah..." Someone was waking up beside me, _"Huh?"_ I turn to my left-w-whoa, whose this guy!?

?:"Excellent, now that both of you are awake, I will explain why you are here." I tried to move my hands, but it was restrained by something. _"G-Grrr..."_ ?:"W-what..."

***Teen Gohan's point of view***

I slowly woke myself up from slumber...or knock out I should say. I suddenly blunt out, _"W-where am I!? What's going on-agh!"_ I felt something squeeze around me!

?:"Now now, don't use that kind of tone young man." _"Grr..."_ I clutched my teeth together...

?:"Hey pal, leave him alone." _"Huh?"_ I look to my right to see a boy with a red cap...huh...why is a normal boy here...?

?:"No, anyways, you two have given me something to work for." I was speechless...

?:"I d-don't know what you're talking about..." the red cap boy beside me was a little nervous...?:"You know exactly what you both have boys." We both looked at each other..._"I don't even know him!"_ ?:"Same here! Who are you anyway!?"

***Ness' point of view***

?:"I am..." he slowly emerges from the shadows...w-what...this guy...?:"Your worst nightmare..." His eyes suddenly glows so bright-agh! W-what's he doing...!

?:"A-Ahhhh!" _"Ugh..."_ My head...what in the world...?:"You two will be under my control, you shall obey me, and that's final!" I felt more pain throb through my head! ?:"A-agh-aghhhhh!" _"Gah! S-stop it!"_ I tried to struggle to break free..!

?:"You boys can't fight it back, fighting it back will just make more pain go through your whole body." I was squeezed! _"Agh!"_ ?:"S-stop it! Gah!" Come on come on come on...use telepathy...! _"Gahhh!"_ (Hey boy, listen up...) ?:"Ahhhhh!" (What in the...how can you-) (Forget about it, pretend we are under control so he can stop-agh! Hurting us!) ?:(Ugh...are you sure this will work..?) (Yes! Follow my lead!) I dangled my head down...giving him my sign of defeat...the boy did the same beside me...?:"Heheh, give up? Good boys, behave like I'm your new father" _"Yes father..."_ I replied while lifting my head up slowly.

?:"Father...when can we slaughter people?" he did the same. ?:"Children, children, be patient, for I will come up with something later."

***Teen Gohan's point of view***

I felt the restrains loosen up and freed me, that feels a lot better.

?:"Oh yes, you boys are dismissed." I nodded, so did the boy, and we both walked out of the door showing no emotions what so ever...as soon as the doors close, I turn to the boy. _"Hey, good plan you thought back there, I would've been a goner if it weren't for you"_ I smiled.

?:"Heh no problem, oh by the way, names Ness" _"Ness? Nice name, I'm Gohan, nice to meet you!"_ I shook hands with him, he was the exact same height as me, cept I could be just a bit taller, but oh well. Ness looks at my arms, then trailed off to my legs.

Ness:"Do you like...work out or something?" I was a little embarassed when he asked that, _"Oh uh eheheh...yeah...with my dad"_ I replied while scratching my head, this is the first time someone asked me this question.

***Ness' point of view***

I looked around, _"So Uh...Gohan..."_ Gohan:"Hm?" _"Do you have any idea where we are...?"_ He also looked around, Gohan:"Come to think of it...no...I don't..."

Yay they both meet! I am loving this story so far xD Well anyways, chapter 3? Okay!


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Search Begins

I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but enjoy anyways!

**Chapter 3: The great search begins**

***Claus' point of view***

I rustled through the bushes but...nothing..._"I...no..."_ I fell on my knees, not Ness...my friend...why now when everything was going so well...

Duster:"Claus, Lucas and Ninten, you guys find Ness, I'll call for help!" Duster ran inside while Kumatora came running to us. Kumatora:"All right, whose the punk around here!?" Lucas interrupted quietly to Kumatora.

Lucas:"Please Kumatora...none of us don't know what really happened...poor Ness..." I clutch my fist...anger...nothing but...sadness and anger..._"Ninten..." _He glances to me.

Ninten:"What?" _"We are going on another adventure..."_

Lucas:"W-wait Claus...you mean that..." I nodded slowly, _"Yes...call everyone in your partys, we will do this as a group, and we will find Ness, no matter how long it takes!"_ Lucas:"...A-allright...we will..." His voice went from timid to serious, they grow up so fast huh?

***Trunk's point of view***

Goku pound the ground, making small craters around his fist.

Goku:"Why now...why now when everything is going...so well..." I looked down...I...I got nothing to say...why would evil return at a time like this...just when we were having peace.

Krillin:"G-Goku, please stay strong, I mean Gohan would...want that right...?" Yamcha interrupted, Yamcha:"Man, and just when everything was going so well..."

Piccolo:"No..." We all looked up at him. Piccolo:"We are going to find Gohan, everyone here, we must find Gohan" He was firm about this, then Goku finally stood up.

Goku:"Piccolo is right, we can't just hope for the best and just stand around here, we must go on a search for my son...even if it takes...years to find him..." He turns away. _"Man Goku...I've never seen you like this before..."_ Goku sniffed then turned around to look at me to answer.

Goku:"Of course Trunks...he's my son...and I don't know what to tell Chi-Chi about this..." Oh boy...the lady will lose her buttons...

Vegeta:"Well don't just stand there like a bunch of statues and start looking!" Wait what...my dad was never this anxious about situations like this.

Goku:"Okay guys, so here's what we're going to do..." We all huddled in to hear his plan.

***Ninten's point of view***

Okay I think that is everyone.

Claus:"All right guys...I have bad news..." Jeff look puzzled, Loid:"Wait bad news? There shouldn't be bad anymore..." Claus looked up in the sky, then back to us. Claus:"I'm afraid so Loid..." Paula looked worried.

Paula:"G-guys...? W-where's Ness? Shouldn't he be here with us...?" Claus, Lucas and I all looked away...giving no sign of answer...

Flint:"Wait...are you saying that...Ness has something to do with the bad news...?" Lucas nodded, _"Yes...you see..."_ I slowly glared at everyones eyes, until mines met up with Paula's. _"Ness was kidnapped"_ They all gasp, Paula suddenly fainted and fell over, Ana caught her. _"I'm-I'm sorry...it happened so sudden...we have no idea where he is.."_ Ana was fanning the unconscious Paula.

Ana:"Oh dear..." Kumatora then stomps her foot on the ground, causing all of us to look at her. Kumatora:"Well why don't we all look out for him!?" Claus:"Kumatora is right, we can't just stand here and weep all day, we have to find Ness."

And a new adventure begins! :3


	4. Chapter 4: We almost escaped

Wow I'm on a roll with this story, 4 chapters in one day! :3 Take note that these two characters are my favorite characters of all time so that's why they are the main characters in this story lol.

**Chapter 4: We almost escaped...**

***Ness' point of view* **

I peak my head around the corner...I saw two armored guards lurking around at the end of the hallway. _"Man we'll never get out of here in this paste..."_

Gohan:"What if I powered up?" I shocked my head, _"You can't, these guys have weapons that prevent us from using our powers..."_ Gohan's eyes trailed down to the floor, Gohan:"Oh yeah..."

***?'s point of view***

_"Hehehe...fools, thinking that they can trick me that they are now controlled, we'll see about that"_ _Click_, goes the button.

***Teen Gohan's point of view***

I peered my eyes to quickly get a glance of more guards. _"Ness, we'll make it through, I know it, my father...Piccolo...I need to see them again..."_ I can feel my eyes watered a bit, Ness patted my back as I wiped my tearful eyes.

Ness:"Hey, I feel you Gohan...I had peace before this happened..." I looked up at him, _"Same here Ness...peace doesn't stick around often huh..?"_ Ness:"Mhm..." Suddenly, an alarm went off!

?:"Attention all units, seize the boys at once, I repeat, seize the boys at once!" I jumped up quickly at the red lights flashing! _"W-what!?"_ Ness:"Watch out!" I was pushed out of the way to see that an on coming missle had just hit the wall where I was standing! _"W-why are they attacking us!?"_Ness:"Just run!"

***Ness' point of view***

I grabbed Gohan's hand as I ran to where there wasn't any danger around, until I caught a glimpse of guards blocking our path, so I ran to the other hallway! Gohan then cupped his hands to the forehead.

Gohan:"Maseko!" Mase...what? I look behind me to see a yellow beam come out of his hands, a few soldiers went down. I look back to see more guards blocking our path!

***Teen Gohan's point of view***

Ness quickly lets go of my hand!

Ness:"Pk fire!" ...Pk what? Afterwards, I saw fire come out of his hands, some soldiers went on fire, I grabbed Ness' hand this time as I ran through the burning soldiers. I saw an open door up ahead, so I ran towards it! As Ness came in, I slammed the door behind us. *Huff* *Huff*_ "Are you okay Ness...?"_ I checked around him to see if he wasn't hurt. Ness coughed a little, Ness:"Y-yeah...question..." He stood up and dust his pants off, then looked up at me.

Ness:"Maseko? What kind of a power is that?" _"Well you see-"_ A flash of lights shined to my eyes! Ness:"Ah what!?" _"W-what's going on!?"_

?:"Hehehe...well played boys, but I'm afraid that little trick didn't work" I caught the guy standing far away while hundreds of soldiers has already weapons aiming at us...Ness:"Oh crud..." _"You..."_ I turned super saiyan, Ness' eyes open wide like he has seen a ghost. _"WHERE ARE WE!? TELL US NOW!"_

** *Ness' point of view***

"Y-y-your hair it's..." YELLOW!? WHAT!? And his power it's...IT'S-?:"Ah, I see the little saiyan is angry, how cute"

Gohan:"Grrr..." Saiyan...? What on earth is a saiyan...? ?:"Well boys I must say, that was a good run back there, but I'm afraid...it's time to put you two to sleep" Gohan:"What...?" I saw two smoke bombs thrown to us, I quickly pulled out my bat as I ran infront of Gohan and hit the bombs, just as I hit them, they went flying across the room to the other side.

?:"Well played Psi boy..." I held my bat in place, _"Trying to use us for world domination just sickens me!" _Gohan:"Ness..." ?:"Guards" he nudge at them as they pulled out..._"W-what is-"_ Gohan:"that!?"

***Teen Gohan's point of view***

?:"Oh just a little something called GOOD NIGHT!" I saw something hit Ness! _"Ness!" _I ran to him and checked around him. Ness was grasping something around his chest...Ness:"G-Gah...what the...heck..." I pulled out the needle, throwing it away, I held Ness, keeping him upright. _"Ness no, stay with me Ness, don't fall asleep!"_ Ness slowly looked up at me...looking drowsy...

Ness:"W-what are you talking about I won't fall..." He closed his eyes as he falls to my chest, fast asleep..._"You...monsters..."_ I patted Ness' back as my aura surrounds us...

?:"Now, will you surrender, or should I put you to sleep by force!?" I clutched my fist...I could hear his breathing..._"F-fine..."_ ?:"Good boy, guards" he snapped his fingers at them, as they were approaching us, I instantly stood up and put cupped my hands together. _"Kamehameha!"_ The beam hits the guards, causing a smoke wave to appear! I grabbed Ness and ran through the door.

?:"Hehehe...you can run...but you can't hide..." I heard his voice...behind me, but I kept running for our dear lives...I looked down at my unconscious friend. _"Ness, we'll get out of here, I know it"_ I flew up to the ceiling, but the ceiling didn't break, I felt pain on the back of my head! _"Agh...what the..."_ I tapped the ceiling, there is some kind of force field on the ceiling...preventing me from escaping...I flew to another direction, until I saw another door up ahead! I looked down at my friend once again..._"Hang in there Ness..."_ I flew to the dark room and closed the door behind me. I glared down at Ness, then I shook him. _"Come on Ness...wake up..."_ But nothing...he's out cold in his slumber. I calmed my ki down as my hair began to turn into it's original color. _"Oh boy..."_ I heard a noise...I looked around..._"W-whose there...?"_ I saw another light shine in my eyes! I block it with my one arm as the other arm held Ness. _"Ah! What the!?"_ I saw a bunch of guards again! I turned around, and as I was about to open the door, I felt something close in around my waist! _"A-agh!"_ I looked down to see a machines claw griping onto me! I powered up, but I felt more pain through my body! Then I was pulled to...the monster..._"U-ugh!"_ I held Ness, he was also trapped with me!

?:"What did I tell you?" he chuckled, I was disgusted..._"Let us go..."_ I gave him a vicious look...?:"Heh but what if I say..." _"A-agh!"_ I felt the machine squeeze me! Or us! _"S-stop it!"_ I struggled through the machine's grip, b-but I can't...move...! Ness winced in his sleep...! _"All right all right fine...just don't hurt us...or Ness..."_ The grip was less tighter now...?:"That's better, but I'm afraid I still have to put you to sleep..." I heard something around us...something...so...so...?:"Hehehe..." I closed my eyes and fell into darkness...

***?'s point of view***

Good...sleep..._"Guards, take these two boys to the prison room, tie them up while you're at it"_ Guards:"Yes sir!"

Man that guy is a...uhh...whatcha call it? Idk xD My poor Ness and Teen Gohan ;-;


	5. Chapter 5: No where to be found

I am seriously on a role with this story xD I mean come on, I've been a fan of these two for a lonnnnnnnnnnnnng time xD I'm sorry if this chapter is short ;-;

**Chapter 5: No where to be found...**

***Paula's point of view***

I slowly opened my eyes...did I faint..? Ana:"Paula...are you okay?" I was helped up, _"Uh yeah...yeah..."_ I wasn't...Ness...my one and only love...just disappears out of the blue..

***Lucas' point of view***

_"Claus..."_ he looks over to me, Claus:"What is it?" I tapped my fingers together_..."We should get going right...?"_

Flint:"Lucas is right, we have to go, time is wasting as we speak." Claus:"Ok then, stick together people, we can't afford another loss..." We all started to travel to where the bush was, I inspect it for a second, then I kept walking. Oh Ness...please be safe...we're coming to get you.

Claus:"Wait" We all stop in our tracks and stared up at him. Ninten:"What is it Claus?" Claus:"I can't sense Ness' power anywhere..." Jeff and Loid screamed out, "What!?" As I check with my powers for what he had said, his statement was correct. _"I-It's true...Ninten?"_ I glance over at him, he just stared at the ground.

Ninten:"Yeah..." Kumatora:"But we can find him...right?" There was a moment of silence...until Kumatora broke it up. Kumatora:"Well!? Someone answer!"

Claus:"I don't know..." He can't be...dead...no...

***Krillin's point of view***

Goku then stood up as he finished his idea._ "Okay...we will do it...man...why did it had to be now..."_ Yamcha hold up his one hand, Yamcha:"Hold up, can't we just wish him back here?" Goku's happiness came as he looks over at Yamcha.

Goku:"Oh right! Why haven't we thought of that!?" _"Yeah! Lets wish our little bro back here!"_ We were all cheering, until Piccolo interrupted.

Piccolo:"There's no guarantee that it'll work" Goku glanced over at Piccolo, his smile fades away slowly. Trunks:"But can we try anyways? I mean, don't we have the dragon balls yet?" Goku's eyes trails off to the ground...then back to Trunks. Goku:"I only have one dragonball with me...that is, the four star ball." Vegeta snorted.

Vegeta:"Then why don't you use your heads and get the dragon radar!?" Goku:"Oh yeah! Let's do it!" We all nodded, then we fled to Bulma's capsule, hopefully she will find some answers there! As we were flying, Goku suddenly skid to a stop, I then stop afterwards, so did everyone else. _"Huh? Goku? What's wrong?"_ He didn't look too happy from what I can tell...

Goku:"Guys...I can't sense Gohan's ki..." Everyone:"What!?" Piccolo:"Now that you've mention it..." My heart was like a drum, Gohan couldn't be...d-dead! Tien:"So...he's...dead...?" Trunks turns to Tien while clutching his fist, Trunks:"Tien don't think that! I'm sure that Gohan is alive...I just know it!" Goku sighed, then looks up at everyone. Goku:"Let's just get going" He fled, then I followed behind.

***Ninten's point of view***

I could see some of us were about to cry, until I stepped forward and broke the cry chain. _"You guys, we can't give up!"_ They all looked up at me, making eye contact. I continue my speech,_ "We can't just think that Ness is dead or gone, we will know when we find him! We have to save Ness before it's too late!"_ Kumatora smirked, Kumatora:"Now that's the kind of spirit I like!"

Duster:"So we can't rely on psi powers this time..." Flint:"That means, we go the old fashion way." Claus turns around afterwards, Claus:"Heh, not bad Ninten, that was quite of a speech you said there" he smirked, I rubbed my head, heh I did good huh? _"Oh uhh...thanks everyone..."_

Poo:"Well then, shall we all get going?" We all stared down the path where Ness was dragged, Lucas:"Yes..."

***Trunks' point of view***

As we land, my mom came out of the capsule, waving at us.

Bulma:"Hey guys!" she smiled, the last person to come down was me. _"Hey mom..."_ Bulma:"Wow you guys were such in a rush huh?" she giggled and looked around. Bulma:"I see the whole gang is here, what's the occasion if I may ask?" Goku couldn't speak, instead, he just glance at the ground. Everyone else followed after that, my mom's smile suddenly fades away into a concern look.

Bulma:"Is...something wrong?" I walk to her until I was in front of her. _"Mom, it's Gohan, we need the dragon radar right away."_ then she went into complete shock, Bulma:"W-what!? What happened!?" _"He was..."_ my eyes trailed off to the floor as I answered, _"Taken."_


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Scared

Oh man this next part I like, I don't know why, but seeing my two favorite characters in one room just gets me to fangirl *w*

**Chapter 6: I'm scared...**

***Ness' point of view***

...*cough* *cough* _"W-wha..."_ my vision started to come out of the darkness, but it was so blurry that I felt dizzy cause of it. _"W-where...am...I...?"_ As my vision began to clear up, I could see just a little light bulb shining above me. Then I remember my friend...G-Gohan! _"Gohan? Gohan!"_ I tried to move, but something was bounding my hands from behind...!_ "Ack...what in the...!"_ I look behind me to see that my hands are coiled down with a strange rope...! I struggled to get up, but my feet were stuck together like if someone put glue on my feet! Then I realized that I am tied up..._"G-Gah...! What's going on...!?" _

Gohan:"mrff..." I gasped,_ "G-Gohan?"_ I heard him moaning beside me, so I turned my head to see him also tied up, but with...glowing rings?

***Teen Gohan's point of view***

As I slowly woke up from my deep slumber, I could hear someone calling out my name. But my ears were not functioning properly right now...then I started to recognize who was calling me, it was Ness! _"W-what..."_ I turn over to my side to see Ness tied up!_ "N-Ness!? Hold on let me help-agh!"_ I couldn't move my hands...! They were still behind me,_ "W-what the...!"_ I look around to see that I am bound against my will_..."Oh no...this isn't good..."_

Ness:"You okay Gohan? I'm sorry, this is my fault...I lost my guard and-" I chuckled, _"Hey hey don't be sorry, it's not your fault, infact it's none of our fault that we ended up in this forsaken place..."_ I studied the room, hopefully I will know where the heck we are. As I was looking around, I asked Ness, _"Uh Ness, do you know who is doing this to us?"_ Ness shocked his head, Ness:"Sadly, I don't...I wish I knew though..." I scooted over to Ness, since I couldn't use my legs or feet to get up. _"Oh boy..."_ Is this really it...? I'm forever trapped with Ness..? Ness soon realized that I was having a little let down on myself.

Ness:"Hey, don't get your hopes down, I'm sure our friends and family will find us...!" That cheered me up a little, but not that much. _"Yeah, I guess your right...hold on."_ I shut my eyes tightly as I tried to use my powers to break free, but I couldn't...! Why?!

Ness:"Let me try" Ness did the same thing, Ness:"U-Ugh!" I couldn't give up here, so I tried again to break free..! _"M...Mase...ko...!"_ Ness:"Pk..t-thunder..!" I could feel my power forming slowly behind me. Suddenly, I can feel my energy slipping out of me...! *Gasp*_ "A...ahhh..."_ My energy suddenly fades away from behind...I feel...

Ness:*wheeze* "What in the...I feel weak...wha-" ?:"Hehehe that's right" I was startled to hear his voice echoed in the dark!

***Ness' point of view***

_"Oh gawd not now..."_ I am feeling...scared...? But I never feel...afraid...and...am I shaking?

?:"The more you two try to struggle, the more power is drained from your body, so I dare you, escaped, and be free with your family." He was laughing and tormenting at us.

Gohan:"You creep...tell us why we are here!" ?:"Didn't I just tell you? Secret weapon? World domination?" I was silent..._"But...why-"_ ?:"You two have a hidden power deep within you that no one could ever surpass!" I gulped..Gohan was in shock.

***Teen Gohan's point of view***

How did he know about my hidden power...? ?:"I've been studying for years, trying to find the perfect power to use to make my dreams come true, but nothing. Until you two came along, ohhhh how exciting this is hm?" ...!? Ness:"But you will know, our friends and family are coming for us right now!" I blunted out as well, _"Y-Yeah! My dad will kick your butt!"_

?:"Ah but you two don't know what's really going on do you?" Oh my...I didn't want to find out...but I have this sudden urge that I need to know what's he talking about! Ness:"W-what the heck are you talking about!?" _"I swear if you have done anything to them, I'll-"_ ?:"Hurt me? Defeat me?" he laughed, both of us were disgusted at his answer. Then he stopped laughing, ?:"Here, let me show you what I mean, first up is the psi brat."

***Ness' point of view***

I saw a glimpse of light slowly appear in front of me, then it forms into some sort of...vision? I am afraid...Gohan:"..." *Gasp* I saw Claus! Lucas! They are all looking for me! I felt happiness and hope! I knew it wasn't the end! Claus:"Guys...I can't sense Ness' power anywhere..." My happiness suddenly fade for what he just said...Lucas:"It's true...Ninten?" Ninten:"Yeah..." _"What...no...no..."_ I feel like...crying...?

Kumatora:"But we can find him right!?" There was a moment of silence...Kumatora:"Well!? Someone answer!" I suddenly felt...hopeless to find out what the answer is. Claus:"I don't know..." The light fades away, leaving me in shock and...sadness...Gohan:"Oh no...Ness...please just...just-" ?:"Don't cry? Hahahahaha." I dangled my head down, I needed to cry...

***Teen Gohan's point of view***

I could hear Ness starting to cry..._"Ness..."_ I wanted to hug him, but not in this situation. ?:"Okay, now it's your turn kid" I can see a light slowly forming in front of me now, I am too scared to see the results of my family and friends. I then saw my friends, and my dad flying somewhere, until dad skids to a stop. Krillin:"Huh? Goku? What's wrong?" _"D...daddy...?"_ I wanted to reach out to him...I want to hug him in my arms just one last time...Goku:"I can't sense Gohan's ki..." My heart just skipped a beat and sank down, n-no...not like this...I could hear everyone scream what, then Piccolo came forward.

Piccolo:"Now that you've mention it..." the light fades away, leaving me hopeless...?:"You see? Relying on your family is hopeless now" I...I...Ness:*Crying* I needed to cry too...?:"Aw? Crying already? Come on, cry, scream your heart out for your love ones, but no matter what, they will never hear you, they will never find you." His voice fades away...but I didn't care..I can feel a tear slide down...like a waterfall just started to pour water out of my eyes. Then, I ended up crying as well.

_"N-N-Ness...*cough* I-I-I'm scared..."_ Ness looked over at me with his watery eyes. Ness:*sniff* "M-me too Gohan...I guess we will never be going home then..." My heart just fell a part when he guessed that. _"N-no...mom...Piccolo...dad...I can't...we..."_ my words cracked up as I began to cry my heart out for my love ones. _"DADDY! MOM! PICCOLO!"_ Ness did the same after that, Ness:"LUCAS! CLAUS! NINTEN! P-Paula..." It was nothing but a down fall for us...

*2 hours later of crying later*

***Ness' point of view***

*Sniff* I began to calm down a little.

Gohan:"N-Ness...how you holding...up?" He looks over at me. _"F-fine now I guess..."_ Keeping up with my braveness, I had to stop crying, for Gohan's sake. *Inhale* *Exhale* Gohan:"A-all right..." He stops crying too, Gohan:"So uhh..." I look over at him with a questioned look._ "Huh?"_ He fixes himself into a comfortable position, then he confirmed, Gohan:"Look on the bright side, at least we know that we're not alone" He giggled then smiled, I did the same, _"Heh yeah..guess your right, I would be feeling so alone if you were not here with me."_ Gohan:"Thank the gods of heaven we're not!" We both laughed, then it fell into deep silence. _"So since we are here...mind telling me what kind of a world you live in?"_ Gohan:"Sure!" He coughs, then looks at me. Gohan:"My world is about protection and ki powers..."

Aw poor Ness and Gohan ;-; I wanna hug them and cuddle them to death!


	7. Chapter 7: All hope is lost?

Okay I know this chapter is very short, but I'm more focus on Ness and Gohan at this point, but it's best to know what the others are up to, so why not? xD

**Chapter 7: All hope is lost...?**

***Claus' point of view***

Nothing...what the heck...we've been out here for hours and not a single clue shows up.

Jeff:"Ness! Are you here!?" Teddy:"Ness!" I was losing hope...maybe he is really gone...maybe-I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look over to see that Ninten was worried about me, _"I'm fine Ninten, really."_ I shrugged him off. Ninten:"All right if you say so..."

***Lucas' point of view***

I can't even sense him anywhere..._"Ness...? Are you here...?"_ I whimpered as I looked around, then I sighed.

Kumatora:"Man, who would do such a cruel thing!" Ana agreed, Ana:"Yeah! Poor Ness..." Suddenly, everything around me started to get darker, soon everyone realized what is happening!

Claus:"What the!? Rain storm?" I looked up, oh my gawd the clouds..._"I think we should find-"_ I was cut off as I heard an evil laughter filled the air around us! Ninten:"W-what?" Flint:"Whose there!?" As I was hearing my heart beat like a drum, a familiar cry was heard...something like...like...Ness:*Crying* Claus:"Ness!?" We all looked around, Paula:"Ness honey! Where are you!?" ?:"He will never hear you" Someone was in front of me I think...

*Gasp* I backed away slowly. Claus:"Hey!" Claus went infront of me, protecting me from harm. Loid:"Who is that...!?" ?:"I am the new ruler for this world" Everyone's eyes widen up when he said that. Ninten:"Tell us what have you done with Ness!" Claus went into his battle position, Claus:"Yeah! Or you better be ready for a whooping!" ?:"Gladly, you see this "Ness" you speak of is no longer around in this world" T-that means...Poo:"You've killed him...?" ?:"What? No, my plan would have been all for nothing if I killed him" We all sighed in releved, but soon realized that Ness was in trouble...

_"Just...bring him back!"_ He chuckled, ?:"Oh how I love it how much pain you guys are going through without him, he's like an idol right?" Claus was disgusted, Claus:"Listen here you...I'm sick and tired of this. If you don't lead us to Ness I'll-" ?:"Kill me?" We all went silent, ?:"Some words you got there boy, but if you kill me now, you'll never find your precious Ness ever again! Oh and speaking of Ness, allow me." A small dim of light appears infront of us...?:"Chao" He disappears as we look at the light...then...Ness was shown..! Ninten:"Oh my goodness, he's okay!" But...he was crying...and in fear...Claus:"No...Ness..." he suddenly screamed out, Ness:"LUCAS! CLAUS! NINTEN! P-Paula..." I wanted to cry too...Jeff:"Oh my goodness..." The light suddenly fades...I was speechless...he's afraid and...and...I can't comfort him...Claus:"Grrr..." He was clutching his fist, Ninten:"That cruel...monster...!"

***Goku's point of view***

?:"Hehehehehe..." I instantly turned around, aware of my surroundings. "_Whose there!?"_ Krillin:"G-Goku...!" I look over to see Krillin staring at someone in fear, I then glance over to see what he was staring at. ?:"My my, all these power levels are quite shocking" Bulma:"Whoever you are, get lost! We don't have the time for you!" He lets out a creepy laughed, I was already in my hostile position while the others followed afterwards. Vegeta:"Get lost!" Yamcha:"Yeah!" Piccolo:"Or maybe I should knock some senses into him if he doesn't leave." He cracks his knuckles.

?:"Now now I wouldn't do that if I were you." _"Why not? Give us a good reason!"_ I can feel my ki slowly growing in anger. ?:"I'll tell you why, are you looking for someone?" That cause everyone including me to get caught off guard..._"Yes...why?"_ I went back into my hostile position once again. ?:"Ohoho tense are we?" Trunks:"Just tell us why you're here already!" ?:"Gladly, allow me."

Gohan:"Daddy..." _"Huh?"_ I look around...was that-Gohan:"Daddy...!" "G-Gohan!" I couldn't sense him, where is he!? Gohan:"DADDY! MOM! PICCOLO!" He was crying out in agony! _"Gohan where are you!?"_ ?:"Hehehe...this "Gohan" of yours is no longer here." I charged right towards him, but he disappears out of thin air...! Piccolo:"Grrr! That monster!" Krillin:"Poor Gohan..." I clutched my fist so hard it started to hurt, but I didn't care...I didn't care at all! I furiously turn myself to Bulma, _"Bulma! You saw what happened, help us!"_ Bulma:"O-on it Goku!" She quickly runs inside, followed by Krillin and Trunks. _"Gohan...I'm coming..."_


	8. Chapter 8: Crazy Doctor

As the title says, I feel like I've torture Ness more than I did to Gohan .w.

Ness:"You know how much pain this girl is giving me!?"

Gohan:"Overload..."

Maple:"Hush now, I'm about to start the story"

Ness:"Oh lord..."

(Just to let you guys know, Mainyu stands for "Evil Spirit")

**Chapter 8: Crazy Doctor**

***Ness' point of view***

Gohan:"And so you see, that's how my world is" _"Huh...your world seems pretty amazing Gohan, in fact I would like to see it sometime, if you don't mind of course."_ Gohan laughed as I gave him a grin, then stared at the floor, knowing that I'm still trapped in here.

Gohan:"So what about your world? What's it like?" I glance over at him, "_Oh yeah about my world...well you see-"_ I gasped as I was cut off from a certain noise near the door. Gohan also noticed too, Gohan:"W-whose there...?" *Thump* ...!? Even though I would be running at this point, I was bound to my hands to feet. Then the door slowly opens...

***Teen Gohan's point of view***

I know for a fact that someone is watching over us...but...this person...is no ordinary person, he's a-?:"My my, what a lovely conversation you two are having huh?" My eyes widen as the person approached us...slowly...he stops, but I couldn't make out his face, he was hiding in the dark.

_"W-Who are you...?"_ ?:"Ah the same question that is always asked, rather a dull statement to start a conversation, but no matter." He steps forward, revealing only his feet. ?:"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Dr. Mainyu, the one who will be escorting you two to our specialize room today."

I felt my heart sank, specialize room...? That just got me more curious about finding out what they are going to do to us. Dr. Mainyu:"Guards, you know what to do." He walks out of the room as four guards came in and charges right towards us...!

***Ness' point of view***

_"Ehhhh!? Ahhh!"_ I was grabbed from my arms to my waist. Gohan:"L-Let go!" I was brutally carried away with Gohan out of the room, they could atleast just carry me lightly or something! I shut my eyes, I forbid to see what is in stalk for me...but I opened my eyes anyway.

Gohan:"Ness, you all right?" I look over at him, for he was also being carried the same direction where the other guards are carrying me. I could see the worried and scared expression on his face as I looked over at him. _"Y-yeah...I guess..."_ ?:"Hehehehehahahahahehehe..." A small voice echoed through the hall...Gohan looks around, so did I.

Dr. Mainyu:"Welcome, please, do make yourselves comfortable." I was dropped roughly on the ground. _"Agh!"_ Gohan:"Ow..." Dr. Mainyu:"Good, now that I have both of your attention, let's get started with the operation." My eyes widen as my heart sank in fear...Gohan:"W-What...?" Dr. Mainyu:"Now, whose first?" We were both silent, my heart is pounding, like a drum beating down.

Dr. Mainyu:"Ah yes, you" I sank in fear when he points at me...Gohan:"What!? No!" Dr. Mainyu:"Now now be patient my boy, I'll get to you next." I was carried away to a table with straps on it! _"A-ah! N-no please!"_ I was freaking out! Dr. Mainyu:"Oh we can't have these in the way, it'll ruin the fun." The rope that was keeping me from running or squaring this guy in the face was now loosen, but I was instantly forced down by four hands! _"Ahh! Geeeeeh!"_ Gohan:"Stop it! Stop it! Don't hurt him! Do me first!" Dr. Mainyu:"That won't be necessary boy, for you will see what you will experience once I'm through with this test subject"

I was strapped down to the table..._"Ahhh...someone help..."_ Dr. Mainyu:"Now then, let's see what we got here." I could hear tools rustle as he was searching for something I don't want to know...! Gohan:"Grrr..." Gohan was struggling to get free...! I know that I can't escape this...I shut my eyes...I guess...I'm done for...Dr. Mainyu:"Ah here it is" He pulls out a...needle!? :"This won't hurt a bit I promise, I will inject this into your arm, causing you mind to lose all of your sanity." _"W-what...you're...going to make me...go-"_ Dr. Mainyu:"Insane? Yes, that's what the boss is trying to do, either to control you, or just make you go practically insane that you won't can't think about anything other than slaughtering people."

The needle was getting closer...and closer to my left arm...oh gawd why...if I do go insane...I just want to say that-I heard something beeping, cutting out my last thoughts. Dr. Mainyu:"Oh would you excuse me for a moment, I have a call from the boss." He walks out of the room while holding a cell phone to his ear. Gohan quickly rolls to me as soon as he closes the door, then he manages to stand up.

Gohan:"D-Don't worry buddy, let me get you out!" He looks around me to find anything that'll loosen me up a little. _"Gohan...I'm scared.."_ Gohan quickly looks over at me, Gohan:"I know, I know, I'll get you out don't worry...!" I can move my hands, just not my arms, or legs...Oh wait! _"Gohan...turn around..."_ Gohan:"H-huh?" _"Please..."_ Gohan stays silent for a moment, then agrees with me and turns around, all I could see is his hands and some sort of glowing ring around it. I lifted up my fingers..._"Pk...fire..."_

The fire hits the ring, causing it to melt down and set Gohan's hands free. Gohan:"W-whoa!" I gasped as I heard him coming back! _"Go back! Hurry!"_ Gohan:"But Ness-" _"Just do it!"_ Gohan quickly sits back down to where he was dropped and puts his hands behind him, pretending he is still tied up. Dr. Mainyu:"Apologize for that disturbance, boss would like to see you when I'm through with you." The needle was coming back...! Gohan quickly pulls off the ring around his ankles and cups his hands in front of him. Gohan:"Stop!" we both glance over at Gohan as the needle was pressing against my skin. Gohan:"If you dare inject that needle into him, I swear I will blow you into pieces in return!" I could see some sort of power forming in his hands. _"Heh..." _He's done for. Dr. Mainyu:"How did you get out!?" Gohan:"That's none of your business! Now step away from-"

I suddenly felt the needle pierce on my left arm! _"A-Ahhhh!"_ Gohan:"No!" He quickly blasts the doctor to the wall...why do I always get the needles...it was so...blurry...all I could hear is a ringing sound...like as if a bomb exploded just now...Gohan:"Ness...! Ness no...! Ah gods no!" His voice was fading...am I...done for...? I could feel that I was unfasten, but...my mind...Gohan:"Dang it!" He was crying over me..._"R...run...G...G...o...ha..."_ I had the sudden urge to...kill...? Gohan:"Not without my new best friend!" Then something caught his eye on the floor, Gohan picks up the needle to see that...only a little bit was injected in me. _"Gah..."_ Okay Ness snap out of it, don't turn into a monster now. Gohan:"N-Ness!" He lifts up my head, I think I'm okay...at least for now.

***Teen Gohan's point of view***

As I held up my dear friend, he slowly looks over at me, then smiles a little.

Ness:"Don't worry...I'm fine now..." He sits up and holds his head. _"A-are you sure? I know a person that can get you fix right up and-"_ I heard a thump behind the door, I quickly turn around to see the door being break down! _"Oh crud!"_ Ness jumps up, I was surprise at his sudden movement. Ness:"Oh boy...get ready!" I went into my hostile position, powering up to my first form. Ness just charges up two blast.

The door was broken down, Ness instantly released his attack towards the entrance! ?:"Ah!" _"Maseko!"_ I aimed to the side of the entrance, causing it to leave a big hole to our exit! _"Come on!"_ I ran to the escape hole, so did Ness, then we ran. ?:"Don't let them get away!" I look behind me to see a lot of guards on our tail! I lifted my hands to my forehand, _"Maseko!"_ Once more, another smoke wave was forming as my attack hits the enemy. Ness:"Over here!" I look over to see Ness pointing at an exit! I followed him, then we quickly set our backs against the wall. ?:"No! Search everywhere! We can't let them escape!" I return to my normal state as they came near...

Ness:"Hey look..." I look over to see a window...? I walk to it and glanced around to see fog...nothing beyond can be seen at this point. _"Oh boy...looks like we're going to have to break through."_ Ness:"Sure...I guess..." I smashed the window with my fist, causing an alarm to go off again! Ness:"Run!" I quickly carried Ness out of the window and flew away from that place!

*Gasp* *Cough* *Cough* Ness:*Wheeze* *Inhaule* I sighed, then I looked down at Ness. _"You okay now?"_ Ness:"Yeah...I just needed some fresh air is all..." I just kept flying through the fog, not knowing where I'm going at all, but I had to atleast get away from that evil place..."I don't see any landing...but I'm okay..." Ness looks up at me, Ness:"Okay...if you're tired, then just tap me on the shoulder okay?" _"Okay."_ Ness slowly closes his eyes, I could feel his power sinking down a little. I could also use some sleep...I had enough for one day...Dad...Mom...I'm coming home.

Well well they escaped, but what about Ness? Is he okay? :O Nah he's fine c: *Sees Ness with red eyes* Annnnnnnnnnnnnd I'm out of here! *Runs away*


	9. Chapter 9: PsychoNess

Omg I just can't get over the fact about the cutest of these two boys! *squeals*

Gohan: ._.

Ness:"This girl has gotten crazy"

Maple:"Oh please, I ain't crazy :3"

Gohan:"Uh...huh..."

Welp anyways, chapter 9 we go!

**Chapter 9: PsychoNess**

***Ninten's point of view***

Claus held in his anger, I couldn't bare to imagine what they are doing to Ness right now..._"Come on guys...we need to find clues, or rather...finding Ness and bringing him home."_ Lucas wipes his tears, just as the others began to gather again.

Jeff:"You're right, lead the way." I glance over at Claus, he gave me a nod, so did I. Thus, we began our adventure once again.

***Krillin's point of view***

I could never think that someone this cruel would do so much to a little boy...Bulma:"Hmmm..." As Bulma was searching for evidence, I sat down on a chair.

Trunks:"Hey Krillin?" I looked over at him, _"Huh? What's up?"_ Trunks:"Do you have any idea what took Gohan..?" I thought for a moment, playing back that horrid scene, gazing upon the creature, but couldn't make out of it because it was so dark..._"Well...I know that the creature was dark and all, it even gave me the chills!"_ Trunks clutched his fist, Trunks:"If only I was strong enough to set Gohan free I would've-" Bulma:"Hey guys?" We both look at her, Bulma:"Any of you know where Gohan was taken?" _"It was near a lake somewhere."_ Trunks:"Yeah, a little far from here, want me to fly you there?" Bulma turns back to the screen, Bulma:"No it's fine I have something." Silence...nothing but silence...until Goku and the others walks in. Goku:"So Bulma, any idea what took Gohan?" Bulma:"That's what I'm trying to find out right now, I'll need to use a space pod to fly to where Gohan was taken." Bulma stands out of her seat and begins to walk to her space pod, Trunks and I followed afterwards. "_Don't worry Gohan, you hang tight bro."_

***Ness' point of view***

All right this fog isn't helping us at all. _"Gohan, is there ground below?"_ Gohan:"That's what I'm afraid of, checking the ground, never know what kinds of things are down there ready for us..." _"Right..."_ I sighed, nothing much to do here other than wait...

Gohan:"Wait a minute!" He skids to a stop, I flinched, then I look up at him. _"What?"_ Gohan:"Can u hang onto my back for a minute?" _"Uh...sure"_ I climbed to his back, then he hangs on to me. Hey it's like a piggy back ride from this position! Gohan:"Haaaaa..." I could see his hair starting to brighten up into a golden color again, still surprises me about the whole super saiyan thing. Gohan:"HAAAAA!" In a second, I was surrounded by a powerful aura, what is he doing? Gohan:"Come on dad..." _"Y-You sure your dad can sense you...?"_ Gohan:"Hehe why of course! We always signal like this to know when someone is in trouble."

***Trunk's point of view***

As we all flew towards the lake again, I skid to a stop and look behind me. _"Hmm..."_ I close my eyes...something is up...but it's very weak, and far. That couldn't be...Gohan...? I powered up to my super saiyan form, I heard the others stop behind me. Tien:"Hey Trunks what's up?" I blocked out his questioned...I know this ki...but it's far that I can't tell who exactly this is.

***Teen Gohan's point of view***

_"Wait...I'm getting something."_ Ness was relieved that I said that, it's weak, but I know it's someone...I powered up even more!

***Trunk's point of view***

That power...! _"Guys, can't you guys feel that?"_ The others concentrated closely, Bulma:"You guys do what you're doing, I'll go on ahead." I could hear the space pod fly away. But really, is that Gohan over there? Goku:"Here, let me try" He powers up to his super saiyan form in an instant, then Piccolo, then pretty much everyone did the same.

***Teen Gohan's point of view***

I sudden can sense six more ki's powered up to where that one ki was...wait...there's about...seven of them...no way, that's my family!

_"Ness, my family can sense me!"_ Ness:"Really!?" It was too good to be true! But...how do I let them know it's really me...? Ness:"Just to make sure, I'll use telekenisis Gohan, then you'll know who it is." I smiled at him, _"Thanks Ness..."_ Ness nodded, then closes his eyes, so did I too. Then I heard a familiar voice in my mind, Ness:(Okay, try now)

***Goku's point of view***

Hmm...I'm getting something...but-?(H...he...o) _"Huh?"_ I turn behind me, _"Did one of you say something?"_ They all nodded no, huh...that's weird...I could've sworn I heard-?:(Hello?) Whoa someone is talking in my mind...

Gohan:(Dad?) My eyes widen as I heard my son's voice! _"Gohan? Gohan! Can you hear me!?"_ Trunks:"Gohan? Where!?" Gohan:(Hehe I can hear you clear dad) Piccolo:"Gohan..." Krillin:"Hey buddy what's up?" Gohan:(Oh nothing, but I can sense seven ki's just up ahead, are you those people?) Come to think of it, that weak ki that is coming from far away...n-no way! That must be Gohan! _"Gohan that's us!"_ I smiled so big, I knew it that Gohan would be all right!

?:(Agh...Gohan...) ...it fell into silence, who was that? Gohan:(Huh? What's up?) ?:(I don't feel so good...) _"Gohan, is someone with you?"_ Gohan:(Yeah dad, a new friend, he was also capture like me, but we manage to escape together) He giggled, I was relieved to see him all right...Gohan:(Okay we will come to you dad-wait...what are you...agh!) He was cut off! _"Gohan!"_ I flew to where the ki had faded, not now!

***Teen Gohan's point of view***

_"Ness stop...choking...m...m...e..."_ I tried to pull off his hands around my neck, but he had a good grip on it...! Ness:"S...S...uffer..." At this point, I started to wavered down to the ground...! I can't...breathe...! _"N...Ne...s...st...sto...p...!"_ Ness:"Huh...what..." I could feel his grip loosen up around my neck. *Gasp* *Cough* I wheezed out for air, Ness:"O-Oh my gosh are you okay!? I'm so sorry!" I could hear his regret and sorrow tone to that apology. _"It's fine Ness, we just need to fix you up and you're good to go"_ I smiled at him, but he looks away. _"Not to worry, the others will come to our rescue!"_

***?'s point of view***

I slammed the wall, _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT AWAY!?"_ Dr. Mainyu:"I'm s-sorry boss, the boy with the ki powers caught me off guard-" _"That's quite enough, send every guard we have, I don't want our plans to be foiled!"_ Dr. Mainyu:"Yes sir..!" As he was about to head out, I quickly exclaimed to him, _"Fail again, you will be executed, understood?"_ Dr. Mainyu:"Y-Yes sir! I won't fail on you now!" _"Good.."_ Heh, that always gets them.

***Ness' point of view***

Gohan then starts to fly straight again, I'm glad he found his family, but...what about my family...? Are they okay...?

Gohan:"Hey I can sense them coming closer!" Suddenly, he flew so fast that I had to hold on tight! ?:"Gohan! Gohan where are you!?" Gohan:"Over here dad! I'm here!" I can see from a distance that the fog was fading away...then clear blue sky is far what beyond I could see. Then seven more people approached us, I hid behind Gohan just incase they were hostile, but really, I am a little shy.

?:"Little bro you're okay!" Gohan:"Yeah! I'm so glad to see you guys again!" Ah I love seening people gather like this...?:"Hey Gohan, who's that little boy behind you?" Gohan:"Oh sorry, this is Ness, he means no harm, in fact he's my new friend!" I peered my head a little bit to see a lot of people staring at me. ?:"Hi there I'm Goku! And here are my friends, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Vegeta." He shows me with his hand whose who, then Gohan broke the greeting. Gohan:"Hey uh, where's Bulma? I need to see her quickly!" Goku:"Huh? What's up? Are you hurt?" Ugh...I'm feeling a little...dizzy...

Gohan:"No I'm okay, it's Ness, he's suffering from a condition in his brain right now." Krillin:"Oh no that's terrible!" Trunks:"Follow me, I know where she is." Kill just races through my mind...blood...must...kill...n-no Ness don't kill! Killing is wrong...! Wait a minute...I've killed many creatures in my past...hehe just thinking about it feels good...

Gohan:"You okay Ness? You seem quite all of a sudden." I was caught off guard when Gohan's voice cut out my thoughts. _"Uhhh! Yeah..."_ ...Kill...Kill...KILL...! N-No! No kill! No kill! Okay if I kill Gohan, they will never forgive me...! I notice that Gohan wasn't holding onto me what so ever, but all I could think about is...letting go...so I won't kill anyone.

Trunks:"She's up ahead, you know that lake you went fishing?" Gohan:"Oh yeah, that place..." Killing once more raced through my mind...ah forget it! I can't let it get to me! I closed my eyes and let go of Gohan's back and fell straight down, Gohan skids to a stop and looks down at me. Gohan:"NESS!" He quickly flys down to me, everyone else then notices us. Goku:"Gohan catch him!" I think I'm losing consciousness...someone then catches me, but I didn't care...I need to stay away from everyone...including Gohan...Krillin:"I-Is he okay!?" Gohan:"Yeah, I think he lost consciousness is all." The voices fades away, leaving me to nothing but blackness.

c: Another chapter has ended, awwww, but don't worry, I'll have more sooner or later xD


End file.
